tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobbler Kobuchi
Cobbler Kobuchi is the second member of the team Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! She is described to be the strength of the group because of her amazing jumping power. Full Profile * '''Birthday: '''October 10th * '''Zodiac Sign: '''Libra * '''Mini Profile: '''extrovert-intuitive-thinker-perceiver * '''English Dub Name: '''Judith Whitman * '''English Mew Name: '''Mew Judith * '''Power Pendant Activation: '"Mew Mew Cobbler! Metamorphose (Japanese)!" "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphosis!" * 'Parents: '''Pie Kobuchi and Melba Kobuchi (Japanese), Veronica Whitman and Jackie Whitman (English) * '''Siblings: '''Peashy Kobuchi (Japanese) Anastasia Whitman (English) * '''Favorite Food: '''peach cobbler, peaches, daishi, all things fried * '''Favorite Color: '''peach * '''Favorite Book: '''The "Judy Moody" books * '''Hobbies: '''spending time with family, working as a waitress, watching fashion shows, designing newe fashion, working in school Appearance ''School Cobbler (Judith) has the same uniform style as Shortcake's outfit, except she wears her burnt orange hair basically rustically short with a slight ponytail on the left side of her head. ''Café '''a la Mode ' Cobbler wears her hair the same as her school outfit with a traditional Tokyo Mew Mew café outfit. ''Mew Cobbler As Mew Cobbler, her hair has changed color into a lighter shade of orange. For her top, she is wearing a tank-top like top with two pieces of it in an X shape (peach colored) with a slight ruffle on the top. For her bottom, she is wearing an peach-colored thigh-length skirt with bright peach ruffles. For her shoes, she is wearing knee-length V-neck boots that is peach-colored. For extras, she has peach-colored bows on the back top of the skirt, peach-colored wrist cuffs, peach and bright peach garters on her arms and left leg, and a set of caracal ears and a caracal tail. Transformation Cobbler kisses her Power Pendant and says "Mew Mew Cobbler! Metamorphose!" It then shows her in a background with two DNA structures slowly colliding with one another as Cobbler is shown with her hands crossed into an X shape across her stomach. As she slowly puts her hands down, her Mew Mark is revealed. She stomps the ground, then light comes up her entire nude body. After the light completely covers her body, the light disappears and reveals her entire outfit, cuffs and all. She then jumps high and gains her caracal ears and tail. She then lands and strikes a pose. Quotes "Peashy! How could you?!?!?!"- when she is mad at Peashy "Delectable!"- when she tastes something really good "You shall pay for this, tyrant!"- when she is mad at someone "Ribbon Cobbler Smash!"- when she performs her attack Abilities Because her DNA is fused with that of a caracal, she is more active when the temperature is below 68 degrees. Because of her slender body, she can move gracefully and easily dodge her attacker(s)'s attacks. She can move up to tremendous speeds when running (well, not that tremendous). Attack Cobbler starts her attack by summoning her weapon by saying "Cobbler Hammer!" She swings her giant hammer three times to activate it. She then says "Ribbon Cobbler Smash!" She then smashes her hammer toward the ground, creating a deep trench, trapping the enemy, as well as purifying it. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Pink Mews Category:Heroes Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! Category:Japanesenerd247